


New Looks

by SML8180



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Dark had a bad morning, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Minor Heist Spoilers, Plothole Fill, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Dark had a bad morning, arriving to the studio late and looking like a mess after picking something up for Wilford.Wilford comes in missing his most iconic accessories, but with something that might just improve Dark's morning.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	New Looks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day Heist dropped, and this does have spoilers for two of the endings, though it isn't a lot. Mostly spoils a couple of appearances and some changes to two of our favorite ego's looks.

Dark was running uncharacteristically late to set. He was hurrying down the hall towards the sound stage, grumbling to himself. The door to the space hit the wall, causing everyone present to turn towards the loud noise it made. They saw Dark, though he didn’t look like himself. His hair was dripping wet and hurriedly brushed off to one side, and his eyeliner wasn’t nearly as perfect as it usually was. Meanwhile, his clothes were a mess; his shirt was messily tucked in, and it looked like he had been splashed with coffee, his tie was tied loose around his neck, his suit jacket was simply tucked under his arm, and his pants had a white dust standing out against the black.

“What happened?” one of the Jim twins questioned, sounding a bit reluctant to speak, considering Dark’s rumpled and clearly irritated state.

“Rough morning,” Dark grumbled in response, trudging past the gathered crew, to a small dressing room that had a slip of paper with his name on it taped to the door, slamming it behind him.

The crew around the set continued to get things ready to film, slowly moving on from the shock of Dark’s late entry. After a few moments, Wilford came in, acting mostly as his cheerful self, though not quite looking it. He was dressed in his usual yellow shirt, though he was wearing a set of bright blue jogging pants, and his signature pink bowtie and suspenders were nowhere to be seen. Over his shoulder, he was holding a bag that looked to have come from a cleaner or suit shop, the hook of the hanger held by a couple of his fingers, while he held an umbrella in his other hand.

“Sorry I’m late, everybody!” Wil exclaimed. “Had a rough morning, ran late and all that, had to pick something up. I’ll be ready in a few!” Before any of the crew could respond, the man began to make his way towards where the dressing rooms were.

“Nothing matches! Why does nothing match!” Dark’s frustrated shouts made Wilford pause, before he slowly approached the door to his fellow ego’s dressing room. He knocked on the door, and after a few beats, he got a response from inside. “What?”

“Can I come in, Darky?” Wil questioned, his hand already on the doorknob. There was a mere mumble on the other side of the door, and the bubbly ego shrugged to himself, quickly entering the small space and shutting the door behind him. “You’re a mess,” he stated bluntly when he saw the state Dark was in.

“No shit,” Dark responded. “Started raining on my way here, and of course I got caught in it because I was running late and didn’t check the forecast. Then, some guy leaving the doughnut shop with a coffee and powdered doughnut ran right into me,” he rambled. “Now, I look like a mess, and have no matching suit to change into.”

“No, no, you do,” Wil told him.

“What are you talking about?”

The perky ego smiled, holding the covered hanger over his shoulder over to Dark. “I know I made a mess of one of your other suits a while ago. I got you this to make up for it.”

Dark cocked an eyebrow, but he took the hanger and unzipped the cover that protected the clothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Wilford cut him off before a single word came out.

“I know it’s not exactly what you would normally wear, but I think you’ll look good in it. At least wear it today? Just this once?”

Dark looked at the new suit, and gave a slight sigh, nodding. “Alright,” he confirmed. The man looked over his companion, taking note of his missing bowtie and suspenders. “You don’t seem, complete.”

“The clips on my suspenders fell apart this morning, and I couldn’t find my bowtie,” Wil explained with a shrug.

Dark gave a short chuckle, picking a slim box up from the vanity. He held it out to Wilford, seeming nonchalant. “I thought that set was looking dull, anyways. You need something new,” he explained as Wilford took the box. “Now out, I need to change.”

Wil nodded, leaving the room with the small box in his hands, making his way to his own dressing room. Inside, he opened the box in his hands and gasped. Inside, there was a brand new pink bowtie, one much brighter in color than his old one, and he couldn’t help but notice the shine the fabric had. Along with that, there were new suspenders. These ones were nothing like his old ones, though. They weren’t pink, but rather, they were striped, showing off all the colors of the rainbow. He had mentioned these to Dark weeks ago, after spotting a similar set on display at a shop; it had been closed at the time, though, so he hadn’t been able to get them.

While Wilford got ready in his dressing room, Dark got ready in his. He stripped off his black suit, setting it out so it could dry a bit. The man pulled on a spare undershirt and dry socks, wiped his face clean and used a blowdryer to dry out his hair and style it. Once he was dry, he leaned in close to his mirror, and redid his eyeliner, making sure it was perfect, before finally turning to the brand new suit that was hanging up on the back of his door. He pulled on the black shirt, his eyes tracing over the pattern stitched into it as he did up a few of the buttons. Next, he pulled on the white pants, tucking in his shirt and fastening them, before pulling on his belt and a spare set of shiny black shoes. The ego looked himself over in the vanity mirror as he did up the rest of his shirt buttons.

“Not too bad,” he mumbled to himself, before reaching for the dark red tie that was draped over the hanger. The color had a gradient quality to it, and as Dark fastened it into a trinity knot, he found that the knot itself held much of the darker color, while the rest of the tie was the more saturated tone. Finally, Dark went to pull on the white jacket, adjusting the collar and lapels. He felt a weight in one of the pockets, and fished out a small ring box. A chuckle escaped him as he took the ring out. It didn’t fit on his ring finger properly, but he found that it did fit his pinky, and actually looked fairly nice that way. He gave himself a final once-over in the mirror before leaving the dressing room, fastening the top button of his jacket.

Wilford had finished getting ready some time before Dark, and was waiting outside the dressing room for him. He had on his new bowtie and suspenders, though they were fastened to the waist of his boxer briefs, seeing as he has no pants on, and he wasn’t wearing shoes, either.

“Wil, why are you not wearing any pants?” Dark questioned, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“It gets too hot on set with all those lights,” Wil told him. “Besides, I’m not going to be seen from the waist down, it’ll be fine!”

Dark shook his head, though he didn’t protest. Nothing ever went according to plan when it came to Wilford’s show, and there really wasn’t anything any of them could do about it. They just used whatever the cleanest take was and went with that. “At least make yourself presentable,” he mused, straightening out the man’s bowtie a bit. The grey of his aura darkened the fabric’s color for a moment, before he pulled away.

“You look good,” Wilford told his fellow ego, offering a bright smile.

“I have to admit, the white doesn’t look half bad. It was a good choice,” Dark responded. “I suppose a new look isn’t too bad, once in a while.”

“Exactly!” Wil exclaimed. He pulled Dark into a hug, though the other ego didn’t indulge him for long. The more serious man gave him a slight pat on the shoulder, before pressing against it, making the man pull back.

“Now, let’s go blow some minds, hm?”

“Let’s!”

With a quiet chuckle, Dark made his way towards the set with Wilford. Their new looks pulled the crew’s attention, before Dark urged them to get back to work as he made his way over to his starting position, and Wil carried on, heading to the Warfstache Tonight set. They would find, in time, that their new looks would draw a fair bit of attention, just as they had silently hoped.


End file.
